


Ва-банк

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/neros_violin/pseuds/neros_violin">neros_violin</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> Вонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> vashtanerada<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Джаред с Дженсеном заключают пари. Дженсен проигрывает всем на радость.. Анальные пробки <s>и огнетушитель</s> прилагаются, иииии... они меняются)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ва-банк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197384) by [neros_violin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neros_violin/pseuds/neros_violin). 



На часах три утра, Дженсена слегка ведет от алкоголя, и он вот-вот обдерет Джареда как липку. Король на ривере, пиф-паф, Джаред труп. Дженсен очень старается сдерживаться, но губы так и норовят расползтись в широченную ухмылку.

Остальные игроки давным-давно отвалились, заскучав от однообразной игры один на один: Джаред с Дженсеном сидят часами, с тысячей баксов и тщеславием на кону, и оба слишком хороши – и помешаны на соперничестве – чтобы глупо рисковать или ошибаться. Дженсен начал с лучшим раскладом, в следующий час преимущество перешло к Джареду, а последние двадцать раздач они идут ноздря в ноздрю. Топчутся на месте, подъебывая друг друга в бесконечном поиске слабых мест противника, психологического рычажка, за который можно потянуть.

Впрочем, уже неважно. Джаред ровно там, где Дженсену нужно, – осталось лишь подсечь. Флоп открыл червового короля, трефового туза и трефовую четверку. Дженсен, затаившись с тройкой тузов, пропустил ход, Джаред удвоил минимальную ставку, Дженсен уравнял. Новая карта, бубновая двойка, не поменяла расклада. Дженсен чекнул, Джаред поставил, Дженсен уравнял. И в итоге – король на ривере, у Дженсена фулл-хаус.

Дженсен встречается взглядом с Джаредом. Глаза у того зеленее обычного – словно отражение покерного сукна, лоб блестит испариной; от алкоголя Джареду всегда жарко – и он зачесывает волосы назад обеими руками. У него что-то есть. Выигрышное. Но, что бы это ни было, вряд ли оно перебьет старший фулл-хаус.

– Что там у тебя, Джей? – спрашивает Дженсен, будто ему только что не дали подсказку. Джаред пожимает плечами.

– Лучше, чем у тебя, – отзывается он низким уверенным голосом, и, черт возьми, мысли о последнем разе, когда Дженсен слышал подобный тон, очень отвлекают. Гардеробный трейлер, штаны вокруг лодыжек и пошлости шепотом в самое ухо – о том, как увидят, поймают, застукают. При этом, правда, Джаред противоречил собственным словам, прижимая Дженсена к стене и загораживая всем телом.

– Восемь тысяч, – прочищает горло Дженсен, возвращаясь к делу, и бросает фишки в банк.

Прищурившись, Джаред скрещивает руки на груди в оборонительной позе. Тонкий белый хлопок футболки натягивается на плечах и бицепсах. Куда только подевалась демонстративная уверенность до хода Дженсена.

– Это должно выглядеть ставкой на прибыль?

Дженсен лишь ухмыляется. Ему лучше помолчать: не хочется выдать себя, сболтнув лишнее.

– О, теперь мы не хотим разговаривать? Язык затупился? Ла-адно, – Джаред раздраженно распрямляется, подталкивая стопку фишек к середине стола. – Ва-банк.

– Уравниваю, – Дженсен реагирует так быстро и охотно, что у Джареда не должно остаться сомнений в его крепких тылах.

– Поднимаю, – говорит Джаред, и Дженсен смеется.

– Тебе некуда поднимать. Ты пошел ва-банк.

– Точно, – соглашается Джаред, откидываясь на стуле. Потягивается, забрасывает руки за голову. – Тогда дополнительное пари.

Дженсен лохматит краешки карт. Бросает взгляд на двух тузов в руке, затем на то, что лежит на столе, и уверяет себя, что единственный расклад, при котором Джаред мог бы победить, – с королями – маловероятен. Куда больше шансов, что у Джареда три одинаковые карты или даже стрит. Дженсен отодвигается от стола, зеркаля позу Джареда, разминает затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы.

– Что у тебя на уме?

Улыбка Джареда как волчий оскал – опасная, предвкушающая.

– Если выиграю, твоя задница – моя.

Дженсена снова разбирает смех. Голова кружится от выпивки и грядущей победы, и просто от того, что он счастлив рядом с Джаредом, никогда не зная, что тот выкинет в следующий раз.

– Ты, что ли, буквально?

– Я, что ли, буквально, – попугайничает Джаред. Он все еще облокачивается на спинку стула за пределом светового круга от лампы над столом; глаза поблескивают в темноте. – Весь день. Когда мне захочется и как мне захочется. Моя задница, мои правила. 

Приятное тепло разливается по телу Дженсена от мысли о большом, классном члене Джареда, погружающемся внутрь, раскрывающем его. Они не так часто меняются, но когда случается, Дженсену нравится. Правда, Джареду не выиграть, так что и спор, в общем-то, ни о чем. 

– А если выиграю я?

– Без вариантов, – с хищной ухмылкой уверяет Джаред. – Но я согласен на ту же ставку. Моя задница – твоя. 

– Она и так моя, – бормочет Дженсен, начиная наконец сомневаться всерьез. У Джареда могут быть короли, а если Дженсен не уравняет, то карт Джареда ему не видать. А ему очень, очень хочется их увидеть. Что ж. Если он и проиграет – невелика беда. – По рукам.

Дженсен переворачивает карты, показывая тузов.

– Фулл-хаус, – провозглашает он.

Джаред медленно, неверяще качает головой. На мгновение Дженсен почти разочарован выигрышем, он уже тянется к фишкам, но Джаред накрывает ладонью его руку, останавливая.

– Следовало мне поверить, Джен.

– Короли? – тупо спрашивает Дженсен. Других вариантов нет.

– О, да, – Джаред показывает карты и взлетает на ноги, вскидывая кулаки. – Ты мой! – радостно вопит он.

Дженсен запоздало вспоминает, каким засранцем становится победивший Джаред. Свою задницу в распоряжении Джареда можно пережить, а вот его злорадство – с трудом.

***

Следующим утром Дженсен просыпается от солнечных лучей, пробравшихся под веки, и свежего ветерка на обнаженной спине. Губы Джареда влажно касаются плеч, спускаются ниже и ниже; поцелуи то и дело сменяются легкими укусами. Особое внимание достается заднице, Джаред оставляет следы зубов на половинках, прежде чем скользнуть между ними большими пальцами, раскрывая, и хорошенько там вылизать. Дженсен зарывается лицом в подушку и дышит запахом Джаредова шампуня.

Они так и трахаются: Дженсен лицом в матрас, Джаред – попадая каждый раз в нужную точку так безжалостно и идеально, что Дженсену хватает лишь трения о простыню, чтобы без малейших сожалений запачкать ее спермой.

Джаред, кажется, способен продолжать бесконечно. От медленных, глубоких, размеренных толчков член вздрагивает на откате, а вымученное наслаждение, граничащее с болью, заставляет Дженсена жалеть, что он не моложе на десяток лет.

– Как хорошо, Джен, господи. Такой тугой, влажный, – шепчет Джаред ему на ухо, посылая мурашки по позвоночнику. – Я накачаю тебя спермой, чтобы был еще мокрее, – от одного обещания прошивает дрожью, слова Джареда отпечатываются глубоко в сознании, и лишь мысли достаточно, чтобы член мгновенно отреагировал.

– Хорошо звучит? – спрашивает Джаред. Его дыхание учащается, движения становятся хаотичнее. Дженсен распознает признаки приближающегося оргазма, слегка сжимается внутри. Джаред не разочаровывает. Он погружается в Дженсена насколько может глубоко, прижимается яйцами к промежности и низко стонет. Кончает он, кажется, несколько минут и обмякает сверху тяжелым, приятным весом.

Дженсен решает, на этом все, задница вернется в его распоряжение, Джаред сгребет его как любимую мягкую игрушку, прижмется потным, липким телом и через пять минут захрапит. Дженсен всецело поддерживает план, но Джаред преподносит сюрприз, скатившись с кровати.

– Ты куда? – бормочет Дженсен, слишком расслабленный и оттраханный, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки. Откуда-то со стороны шкафа доносится шуршание.

– Уже обратно, – говорит Джаред, и кровать прогибается под его весом. Что-то падает на матрас с глухим стуком, но у Дженсена не хватает мозга на заинтересованность. Пусть только Джаред уже угомонится и перестанет возиться, чтобы можно было заснуть со спокойной душой.

Сквозь полудрему Дженсен ощущает прикосновение к пояснице. Его придавливают к матрасу одной рукой, а другой Джаред трогает между ног, заминаясь лишь на мгновение, прежде чем втолкнуть два пальца во влажную, растраханную дырку. Дженсен кряхтит.

– Блядь, Джаред, неплохо было бы предупредить, а?

В ответ тот мычит и вгоняет пальцы глубже. Они легко скользят по слюне и сперме, почти без усилий.

– Охуенный, – бубнит Джаред себе под нос. – Напухший, растянутый, блестящий, наполненный моей спермой. – Матрас прогибается вновь, потому что Джаред приподнимается и, нависнув над Дженсеном, шепчет ему в шею: – Я позабочусь, чтобы ты остался полным.

Дженсен не осознает смысла слов до тех пор, пока сфинктера не касается что-то твердое и прохладное, раздвигая мышцы. Тогда до Дженсена доходит, что Джаред собирается заткнуть его пробкой, держать влажным, раскрытым, наполненным, и тело сладко замирает в предвкушении, а кровь мигом устремляется в пах.

– Ты не против? – спрашивает Джаред, и впервые со вчерашней игры в его голосе проскальзывает нотка неуверенности.

– Агрх, – вот и все, что получается сказать, остается л лишь надежда, что Джаред распознает в звуке согласие. Воздуха неожиданно не хватает. Дженсен пытается выпятить задницу, чтобы Джаред уже засунул в него игрушку, но рука на пояснице удерживает надежно, и ничего не выходит. Дженсен извивается все равно.

Джаред дразнит: крутит пробку, приставив ко входу самым кончиком, позволяя чувствовать скользкие от смазки выступы и неровности.

– Не шевелись. – От приказа Дженсен замирает. Он так сильно хочет, что даже стыдно. Это на него не похоже: Дженсен любит секс во всех проявлениях, но никогда не ощущал подобного, никогда не хотел ничего в этом роде. Будто если Джаред не исполнит обещанное досконально, не растянет игрушкой до предела, запечатывая свою сперму там, где она сейчас, так надолго, как ему вздумается, – Дженсен умрет. Он почти всхлипывает от благодарности, когда Джаред наконец давит на пробку, вставляя внутрь на пару дюймов, но умудряется превратить унизительный звук в бульканье. Пробка широкая. Не как Джаред, но достаточно объемная и твердая.

– Еще? – спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен кивает, не в силах говорить. Будто эту штуку засовывают ему в горло, а не в задницу.

Следующие несколько дюймов входят в него как нефиг делать – он все еще разработан членом Джареда, пропитан его спермой – но мышцы инстинктивно сжимаются, и от ощущения предмета внутри пульс бьется в висках и шее, заставляя чувствовать собственное тело как никогда остро, полностью сводя с ума.

– Ты бы себя видел, – судя по голосу, Джареду так же не хватает воздуха, как и Дженсену. – Твоя тугая розовая дырочка так раскрывается вокруг черного силикона, будто всасывает внутрь.

Дженсен стонет от слов Джареда и от того, как тот трахает его игрушкой, впихивает внутрь и выдергивает наружу мелкими дразнящими движениями, удерживая Дженсена на грани. Неясно, насколько велика эта штуковина, сколько еще дюймов предстоит принять, и незнание сводит с ума, бросает то в жар, то в холод.

– Вот так, – выдыхает Джаред, последним толчком вгоняя в сжимающуюся дырку Дженсена самую широкую часть. Выступ пробки давит ровно на простату. На Дженсена накатывает слабость, словно, если попробовать подняться, мышцы подведут. У него так стоит, что член подрагивает, вся кровь сосредоточилась ниже пояса, а Дженсен – на ощущении игрушки внутри себя, на легком поглаживании пальцев Джареда у ее основания.

– М-м-м, – тянет Джаред и ведет скользким пальцем по расселине, а затем легонько шлепает Дженсена по ягодице. – Ну, что ж.

Дженсен, задыхаясь, пытается взять себя в руки. Задница пульсирует, растянутая, член сочится смазкой, прижимаясь к животу, кожа словно горит огнем. Дженсен бы душу продал, лишь бы Джаред обернул гигантскую ладонь вокруг его члена и довел до разрядки. Много не нужно, пары движений хватит, и Дженсен уже было открывает рот попросить, как Джаред отстраняется и встает с кровати. Дженсен с усилием переворачивается и обнаруживает, что тот затягивает пояс спортивных штанов. Тонкая ткань отчетливо обрисовывает контур члена.

– Что? – выдавливает Дженсен. Остается надеяться, это включает в себя все вопросы: что ты творишь, куда собрался, почему не идешь сюда доводить меня до оргазма?

– Завтрак, – объясняет Джаред, будто само собой разумеющееся. Дженсен едва не давится воздухом.

– Завтрак? – повторяет он. В груди закручивается нечто близкое к панике. Джаред смотрит в ответ так собранно и спокойно, будто у него не стоит колом, а задница Дженсена не растянута игрушкой до предела. Будто вообще не понятно, в чем собственно проблема.

– Завтрак, – подтверждает Джаред. – Тебе помочь? – спрашивает он, демонстрируя понимание, что еда, возможно, не является первым пунктом на повестке дня Дженсена.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

– Оделся и спустился позавтракать, ага, – в голосе Джареда вызов, темный и непристойный, и его невозможно проигнорировать.

Дженсен приподнимается на локтях, шевелится на пробу, проверяя, как ощущается пробка при движении. Пульс зашкаливает, тело отзывается на скольжение силикона по сперме. Дженсен приказывает члену угомониться, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз, успокаивая себя. Он никогда не пасовал перед вызовом и не нарушал пари.

– Ну что ж, ладно, – говорит он, и улыбка Джареда окупает любые неудобства.

***

К тому времени, как Дженсен упаковывает себя в старые, поношенные джинсы и выцветшую серую футболку, из кухни начинает пахнуть жареными сосисками. Ступеньки даются с трудом, пробка безжалостно елозит при каждом шаге, не давая забыть о себе. До кухни Дженсен добирается красный и запыхавшийся, с полностью твердым членом в мягких складках джинсов. Джаред отрывает взгляд от плиты и, похоже, забывает, что хотел сказать. Взгляд прикипает к натянутой спереди ткани, как Дженсен и предполагал: у Джареда пунктик насчет члена и старых голубых джинсов. Наверху Дженсен рассудил, что если его в этот раз и имеют, ничто не мешает ему поиметь в ответ.

– Пахнет хорошо, – говорит он, и Джаред вспоминает о лопатке в руке.

– Спасибо, – он возвращается к плите и переворачивает сосиски. – Как насчет французских тостов?

– Отлично. Кофе?

– Садись, я принесу.

Дженсен усаживается, не в силах сдержать стон, спина Джареда напрягается. Прижатая сиденьем пробка кажется огромной, будто до самого желудка достает, и безжалостно давит на простату. Дженсен едва рискует дышать: стоит наполнить воздухом легкие, как чертова штука двигается внутри, бросая в дрожь. Дженсен потеет, капли прочерчивают дорожки по вискам, а щеки горят от возбуждения и дискомфорта.

На столе возникают чашка кофе и стакан апельсинового сока. Дыхание у Джареда учащается, член вздрагивает: наверняка от вида Дженсена. Но ведет себя Джаред как ни в чем не бывало.

– Салфетки нужны?

– Будут очень кстати. – Отвлечься бы чем угодно, а то и до гипервентиляции недалеко.

Дженсен тянется за кофе дрожащей рукой; надежно ухватить чашку получается лишь с третьей попытки. Кофе хорош, ровно такой, как он любит, и новая волна желания, куда сильнее, чем от физической стимуляции, накрывает от осознания, что Джаред знает все его пристрастия, знает его по-настоящему. Дженсен потягивает горячий напиток в состоянии настолько близком к умиротворению, насколько возможно этим утром.

И тут чашка едва не выскальзывает из пальцев: вместе с салфетками Джаред притаскивает соседа, Шона.

– Смотри, кого я встретил! – сверкает Джаред ямочками на щеках. – Он пришел бензопилу забрать.

– Привет, Дженсен, – протягивает руку Шон.

Дженсен приподнимается, возвращает рукопожатие, стараясь скрыть бугор спереди. Опускается обратно с облегчением – Шон вроде как ничего не заметил – и вскрикивает от толчка пробки. Брови Шона ползут вверх, Джаред за его плечом ухмыляется. Засранец.

– Ногой ударился, – смущенно улыбается Дженсен, и Шон покупается. Ох, Джареду потом достанется.

– Пила в сарае на заднем дворе, – говорит Джаред. – Ты не против, если я тут закончу сначала?

– Конечно, – Шон усаживается напротив Дженсена.

Следующая четверть часа – пытка. Шон из кожи вон лезет, поддерживая светскую беседу, а Дженсен из кожи вон лезет, чтобы не лопнуть от смеси нелепого возбуждения и зашкаливающего кровяного давления. Ему все еще безумно жарко, пот течет по загривку, лицо горит, член стоит колом, вздрагивая, и хуже всего – пробка, ощутимая каждым чертовым дюймом. Дженсен совершенно невменяем, а Шон то ли невнимателен, то ли чрезвычайно вежлив.

Джаред переворачивает тосты, и Дженсен уже настолько не в себе, что позволяет взгляду прикипеть к перекатывающимся под кожей мускулам, очертаниям задницы под тонкой тканью. Дженсен облизывает пылающие губы, сдавая себя с потрохами. Если Шон и заметит, может, решит, Дженсен зверски голоден. 

К моменту, как Джаред объявляет, что завтрак готов и можно отправляться за пилой, звуки доносятся до Дженсена словно сквозь вату, и вместо ответа на прощание Шона выходит лишь невнятное мычание. Дженсен больше не может. Его распирает изнутри, он так заполнен, каждая долбаная секунда напоминает о том, что внутри сперма Джареда, мокрая, скользкая, приятная. Но в голове лишь одна мысль: мало, пусто, хочется, чтобы Джаред вытащил пробку и заткнул членом. Дженсену слишком много и мало одновременно, и он на волоске от того, чтобы плюнуть на все и уйти наверх. Но нельзя. Потому что Джаред хочет, чтобы Дженсен сидел здесь, а Дженсен, видимо, хочет того же, чего и Джаред. Будь оно все проклято.

Дженсен укладывается на стол, втягивая воздух, прижимается щекой к прохладному гладкому дереву. Растопыривает пальцы и трогает поверхность раскрытой ладонью, пытаясь сосредоточиться на каких-то ощущениях помимо тех, что сконцентрированы ниже пояса. Кажется, срабатывает. Дженсен зажмуривается и считывает кончиками пальцев текстуру древесины, царапины на столешнице.

Прикосновение к загривку не застает врасплох, но посылает волны удовольствия по всему телу, настолько же сильные, насколько незамысловата ласка.

– Есть можешь? – интересуется Джаред, и Дженсен бездумно кивает. Он не уверен, но готов попробовать.

Джаред раскладывает по тарелкам французские тосты и сосиски. Дженсен выпрямляется на стуле, тихо вздыхая от движения пробки.

– Ты отлично справляешься, – хвалит Джаред, поливая тосты кленовым сиропом. 

Дженсен растягивает губы в подобии улыбки, и именно в этот момент, пока Джаред пропитывает еду сахаром, сжатая до предела пружина ощущений отпускает. Дженсен все еще взвинчен и возбужден, но ему хорошо. Это всего лишь они, просто Джаред и Дженсен.

– Еще бы, – голос Дженсена ломкий и слабый, но хоть способность говорить вернулась. – Надеюсь, мне воздастся по заслугам.

– Обязательно, – заверяет Джаред. Приятно видеть, что вилка в его пальцах заметно подрагивает. Если Дженсен и дойдет до состояния желе, по крайней мере у него будет компания.

Много съесть не выходит – может, половинку тоста и сосиску – но Дженсен ест. Джаред, естественно, сметает с тарелки все подчистую. Ореховую радужку уже почти не видно за расширенными зрачками, а поднимаясь, Джаред едва не переворачивает стул. Похоже, эксперимент подошел к концу. 

– Вперед, – кивает Джаред в сторону лестницы.

– Даже не знаю, Джаред, – тянет Дженсен, ощущая, что контролирует ситуацию куда лучше, нежели час назад. – Разве не полагается подождать полчаса после еды?

– Это перед плаванием, – отрезает Джаред, огибая стол, и вздергивает Дженсена вверх и на себя. Член Джареда горячо упирается Дженсену в живот, тело – будто стена жара. Джаред всегда играет грязно, особенно когда речь о его желаниях, и ничего удивительного, что он, скользнув по талии Дженсена, касается основания пробки двумя пальцами. В глазах Дженсена вспыхивают звезды, колени подгибаются.

– Шагай, – рычит Джаред ему в ухо. – Иначе, клянусь, я тебя понесу.

Дженсен бы рассмеялся, если бы не подозревал, что Джаред не шутит. Поэтому он просто сглатывает и кивает.

– Ладно.

Ступеньки – такое же испытание на подъеме, каким были на спуске, и итог тот же: под конец Дженсен беспомощно ловит ртом воздух, задыхаясь от продолжительной стимуляции рельефным силиконом внутри и непрерывного трения члена о ткань.

Джаред, не выдержав, накидывается еще в коридоре, кусает и трахает рот языком, горячо, требовательно. Дженсен отвечает тем же, вылизывает рот Джареда, скользит по зубам, врывается внутрь. Они не могут оторвать рук друг от друга, Джаред сводит с ума, оглаживая спину, Дженсен впивается пальцами ему в бедра, надеясь оставить следы.

– Блядь, – выпаливает Джаред, сражаясь с пуговицей джинсов Дженсена. – Такой нетерпеливый, офигенный, черт, Джен, мне не верится, что ты согласился ради меня.

Он не утруждается раздеть Дженсена, просто запускает руку в ширинку и крепко стискивает его член, по-хорошему сильно, ровно так, как Дженсену нравится.

Член так долго игнорировали, он стоял так давно, что одного прикосновения почти хватает. Податься навстречу, буквально парой толчков – и Дженсена размажет от движения кулака, от давления пробки на простату.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет, – лихорадочно шепчет Джаред. Хватка на члене вместо идеальной становится ебаный-боже-больно-же, резко возвращая на землю. – У меня планы.

Дженсен стонет и в отместку впивается в бедра Джареда сильнее. Он искренне плевать хотел на его планы.

– Мне пофиг, – напирает он, почти сбиваясь на всхлипы.

– Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

Прикосновения Джареда становятся нежнее, ласковее, губы игриво и осторожно прихватывают губы Дженсена. Дженсен обмякает, признавая поражение, и позволяет отвести себя к кровати, раздеть медленно и постепенно.

Без одежды Дженсену под взглядом Джареда не по себе. Слишком много в нем восхищения, и восторга, и любви под слоем похоти. От этого взгляда щемит сердце и кажется, будто Дженсен недостоин вызывать такой шквал эмоций.

Джаред чует перемену и прижимается к Дженсену, кожа к коже, медленно проезжаясь всем телом по телу. Покрывает шею Дженсена влажными поцелуями, проходится по линии челюсти, подбородку, морщинкам вокруг глаз. Под веками начинает пощипывать, и, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно, Дженсен открывает рот, собираясь обозвать Джареда девчонкой, но в этот момент падает на кровать.

Не давая Дженсену опомниться, Джаред забирается сверху, поднимает его руки к перекладинам изголовья.

– Держись. Я о тебе позабочусь, – говорит он, и Дженсен верит. Рано или поздно они свое получат.

Джаред наклоняется, остается видна лишь макушка, пока он покусывает и вылизывает соски Дженсена, делая их ярко-розовыми и гиперчувствительными. Дженсен стонет и подбрасывает бедра – Джаред сводит с ума ртом, пробка дразняще скользит внутри по сперме.

Затем Джаред медленно, но ничуть не нежно спускается по телу Дженсена, явно стараясь, чтобы метки от зубов никуда не делись до завтра. Доходит до внутренней стороны бедер, и Дженсен запрокидывает голову, думая: «Да, черт, да, наконец-то!» – сейчас Джаред вытащит уже игрушку и заменит большим твердым членом. Дженсен настолько в этом уверен, что не сдерживает крика, когда Джаред отстраняется и, нависнув над Дженсеном, ныряет языком в его рот. 

Невнятные возражения звучат стонами, и Дженсен не признается, но на большее он и не способен. Джаред целует его, пока хватает воздуха, а после они бестолково стукаются языками и зубами. Влажные от пота волосы Джареда свисают сосульками, липнут к шее; взгляд ясный, напряженный, возбужденный. Пресс подрагивает от тяжелого дыхания, и кожа при таком освещении – при любом, впрочем – завораживает, гладкая, золотистая. Великолепный, думает Дженсен и, похоже, вслух, если судить по улыбке Джареда.

Тот тянется назад и придерживает член Дженсена пальцами. Дженсен распахивает глаза.

– Ох, черт, – выдыхает он, потому что Джаред насаживается сверху влажной, растянутой дыркой, так хорошо подготовленный, что едва головка преодолевает первое сопротивление, как дальше въезжает без усилия. Давление невероятное, мышцы, будто идеально подогнанные, стискивают ствол. Дженсен глубоко внутри Джареда, пробка глубоко внутри него самого, и, пойманный между этими ощущениями, он с силой закусывает щеку, чтобы не кончить на месте. Хочется растянуть это дольше, чем на долбаные пять секунд.

У Джареда другие планы. Он упирается пятерней Дженсену в грудь и принимается двигаться, ерзать, заставляя Дженсена чувствовать себя каждым дюймом члена. Дженсен рычит, толкается вверх, пытаясь достать глубже, отпускает перекладины изголовья и, раздвинув ягодицы Джареда, погружается еще на полдюйма.

– Блядь! – орет Джаред, и Дженсен ухмыляется. Он может найти то местечко внутри Джареда с закрытыми глазами и связанными руками, и он прицельно проезжается по нему снова, просто потому что может.

Джаред рычит по-настоящему, будто они за что-то сражаются, и, похоже, так и есть. Он яростно работает бедрами, член шлепает о его живот на каждом ударе. А затем, изогнувшись, Джаред безошибочно нащупывает основание пробки, вталкивает ее глубже и чуть под углом, одновременно насаживаясь задницей. Дженсен вздрагивает и кричит, каждый мускул в теле напрягается, и оргазмом сшибает, как скоростным поездом, до невозможности дышать и двигаться. Дженсен выливается в Джареда пульсирующими толчками, сжимаясь вокруг игрушки, и, господи, как же невыносимо хорошо ощущать что-то внутри, когда член стиснут плотно и жарко. Джаред продолжает двигаться, и член в нем скользит все легче и легче, пока из дырки не начинает липко и горячо течь на бедра.

Дженсен разваливается на подушках, чувствуя себя полностью выпотрошенным. Перед глазами пляшут пятна, дыхание никак не успокоится.

– Ты со мной? – спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен кивает. – Потому что я очень хочу, чтобы ты был со мной сейчас.

На мгновение Дженсен задумывается.

– Дай мне минутку, – просит он. 

Джаред удовлетворенно кивает. Слезает с члена Дженсена, все еще твердого и пунцового, словно тот так долго стоял, что не может обмякнуть до конца. Дженсен беспрекословно позволяет раздвинуть себе ноги, и Джаред устраивается между ними, небрежно поглаживая свой член. И смотрит на задницу Дженсена, на торчащую между ягодиц пробку. Да, точно.

Дженсен пихает Джареда коленом, ловит взгляд и говорит:

– Я с тобой.

– Хорошо.

Дженсен раскидывает ноги шире, полностью открываясь перед Джаредом.

– Ты отлично справился, так долго терпел для меня, – Джаред трогает основание пробки. Прикосновение отзывается внутри, и Дженсен вздрагивает. – Одна только мысль о том, что ты наполнен спермой, ждешь меня, раскрытый и готовый… Господи, ты даже не представляешь.

Дженсен вообще-то очень хорошо представляет. Быть принимающей стороной – фактически то же самое, только с другого ракурса, и черт, это охренеть что такое. Дженсен никогда не позволил бы подобного никому другому – не доверил бы.

– Тебя и смазывать не нужно, – Джаред проворачивает игрушку, проверяя, достаточно ли разработан Дженсен, чтобы ее вынуть. Нервы натянуты, как струны, ощущения зашкаливают, хотя Джаред даже до кожи не дотрагивается.

Дженсен кривится от того, как самая широкая часть растягивает анус, но остальное выскальзывает так легко, что аж желудок поджимается. Джаред тут же затыкает дырку головкой, чтобы ничего не вытекло, погружается внутрь, и стонет с Дженсеном в унисон. Обычно первое проникновение дается с трудом, растягивается в долгую прелюдию к сильным глубоким толчкам, которых жаждет Джаред. Но сейчас Дженсен настолько влажен и раскрыт, что член Джареда лишь давит приятно, стенки уступают вторжению почти без сопротивления. Дженсен вскидывает бедра, разрешая, подначивая Джареда двигаться, и тот отзывается, вбивается в бешеном темпе, ударяя кожей о кожу, а изголовьем кровати о стену. Дженсен обвивает ногами талию Джареда и держится, впуская его так, как обычно не позволяет: слишком большой, слишком мощный, слишком сильно может навредить. Но сейчас Дженсен способен принять все, что Джаред хочет ему дать.

Движения Джареда становятся хаотичными, он всхлипывает от облегчения, что больше не нужно сдерживаться, и Дженсен гладит ладонью его шею, успокаивая и подбадривая одновременно. Джаред зарывается лицом Дженсену в изгиб плеча, прикусывает кожу и кончает, дрожа и мелко-мелко толкаясь глубоко внутри, выжимая себя без остатка. Спермы так много, что она вытекает, сбегает струйками по стволу, и Дженсен знает: позже у него от одного воспоминания стоять будет.

Через несколько минут Джаред, потный и взъерошенный, восстанавливает дыхание и ухмыляется как ненормальный.

– Охуенно было, – говорит он. – Я охуенный. Я лучшее, что с тобой случалось.

Дженсен слегка сжимается вокруг члена, который Джаред и не подумал из него вынуть, и не может не ухмыльнуться в ответ.

– Готов на это поставить?


End file.
